Exercise equipment has been designed to facilitate a variety of exercise motions. For example, treadmills allow a person to walk or run in place; stepper machines allow a person to climb in place; bicycle machines allow a person to pedal in place; and various other machines allow a person to skate and/or stride in place. Yet another type of machine has been designed to facilitate relatively more complicated exercise motion and/or to better simulate real life activity. Such equipment typically converts a relatively simple motion, such as circular, into a relatively more complex motion, such as elliptical. Examples of such equipment are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,622 to Swenson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,829 to Miller; U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,637 to Rodgers, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,281 to Stearns et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,993,359 to Eschenbach. Despite many advances in elliptical motion exercise machines, room for improvement still exists.